


Almost Useless

by orphan_account



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sailor Moon Sailor Stars drabble. Sailor Aluminum Siren winced after she wandered a barren park.





	Almost Useless

I never created Sailor Moon.

Sailor Aluminum Siren winced after she wandered a barren park. There weren't any Star Seeds for Sailor Galaxia and she was hungry. Siren remembered Galaxia scowling when she never returned with Star Seeds. She turned to Sailor Lead Crow. ''I'm too weak and hungry to obtain Star Seeds. I'm useless.'' 

Siren viewed a man selling food and ran to him. She smiled and ordered three sweets. After paying him, she devoured every sweet. Siren watched as Sailor Lead Crow scowled. Her smile remained. ''I'm not hungry now,'' she said. 

Sailor Lead Crow continued to scowl. She departed. ''You're still useless.'' 

THE END


End file.
